


「Light: Midsummer Edition; 光：盛夏篇」

by yuren



Series: Study on Light [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, timeskip!kenma spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuren/pseuds/yuren
Summary: You were the summer that Kenma allowed himself to fall into.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Series: Study on Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	「Light: Midsummer Edition; 光：盛夏篇」

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** i drew inspiration from [this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D4o0BD1KUL5g&t=NmY5NDViMWNjM2E5MDQ2ZGI1YTRkZDZkYWEyNTViMzVjYTM5ZTdlZiwwY2I1ZTBkNWNmN2Y5ZTliMjYzZGNiYjU2ZGZlMmRhZjg0ZTg2Nzk4&ts=1595648103) song. it’s super pretty even if you don’t understand the lyrics. i mean i probably understand half of it at most, lbr.

Kenma didn’t consider himself a summer person. He would tolerate summer if it was required of him, but he would never love it. In his opinion, an opinion he upheld almost to the point of fact, autumn was far superior. But not many people shared this preference, and he understood why. The crisp weather was comfortable while it lasted but people generally did not take chances with volatile winds and temperamental rains. 

Still, Kenma found summer the more difficult of the two. Summers were sticky, humid, and dreadfully tiring, especially after volleyball practice, back when he had them anyways. But most of all, summer meant unescapable, energy-draining heat. 

That must be why, when you appeared in his life like a midsummer’s heatwave, he felt the strong, primal urge to hide. But you were persistent, and the more you stuck around like the midday sun on his back, the more irritated he became. He didn’t understand. You weren’t especially talented nor did you stand out like the other summer he knew, yet you set ablaze his cool, breezy control all the same. And it irked him to no end that he couldn’t decipher why you were able to radiate omnipresence for someone so plain and simple.

He knew he was being tempestuously irrational when he shouted at you that one bad morning that you interrupted his sleeping in. It had been a late stream, and he had fallen asleep at the office’s set up, completely forgetting about the meeting he had the next morning. He watched with parched, panting breath as he saw tears well up in your eyes after the torrential gall that he had unleashed. But when you returned three hours later with your simple smile and an energy-boosting lunch, it was as if a warm countering breeze washed over him.

As time went on, Kenma supposed that having summer incarnate as a personal assistant wasn’t that bad. You were quick to diffuse the churning storms inside him whenever he had to deal with yet another imbecile of an investor. Whenever he felt the cold bite a failed deal, you filled in the silence with your warm presence. 

Kuroo had encouraged him to flirt with summer but Kenma was scared. It was due to the same realization he had felt when Kuroo had jokingly suggested that Hinata play for Nekoma. Kenma didn't work well with summers, and to court summer was to play with fire. Shouyou had been interesting enough to risk the slight burn, but you? He still couldn’t figure out what right you had to possess the same fiery intensity as his monster of a friend. 

So why was it that despite not having the answers, he found himself drawing nearer to the blaze whenever you dropped off those unnecessarily laborious reports that were stupidly easy to read? And why was it that whenever you left a homemade apple pie in the office on late stream nights, he felt a little more inclined to blindly fall into the beckoning sun?

Kenma never liked obvious answers. But once in a blue moon, he would chance upon a question with an answer so obvious that it would evade him for years. He found the first hint to his question the day he asked you out. He watched you fight hard to control the blooming red that had engulfed your skin as you struggled to stammer out a resolute “yes.” He mulled over his findings each time you stayed up baking cakes for his old teammates’ birthdays. The night he decided that it was time to get on one knee, he figured it out. 

It was so obvious that he questioned whether your presence had burned his rational into ashes. It was simple, really. Your summers existed in and of themselves. There was no explanation nor, in his opinion, was there a need for one. You were summer, and the fact that you were luminously ordinary ignited something wild in him. You had left him parched and craving even more of your warmth after years of flying much too close to the sun. And once he figured it all out, he decided to embrace the fall. He decided to place his summer in you, knowing that you would keep it ablaze with every ounce of your warmth and passion until you kindled others. 

On the porch of his sprawling home in the suburbs of Tokyo, Kenma basks in the gentle kiss of the midsummer sun. In his hand, he turns a ring, a habit he developed to ease the chill he sometimes gets on sunny days such as these. On the fifth turn, the porch door behind him opens. 

“Hey, Grandad! You out here enjoying the sun today again?”

Kenma greets the young man at his doorway warmly.

“Grandad! Hey, uh, don’t be surprised, but I brought someone for you to meet today!”

Kenma watches as his summer child pulls his clasped hand forward, bringing forth a young lady. She’s a little shy in her greeting, but Kenma is sure that his grandson will have her warmed up to the family by summer’s end. 

He smiles a small smile at the couple, their hands still entwined. 

“Mom told me that Granduncle Tetsu wanted to—”

Kenma closes his eyes to the warmth of his grandson’s voice. There was a time when he too had the summer skies at his fingertips, enjoyed years in which his July’s were filled with endless sunsets of blazing light and midsummer’s laughter. It had once also been his natural right to spend his prime with the sunshine of his life. 

Kenma recalled the day that he slipped the ring on your finger. That morning had been an autumn day just like any other. The two of you went to work as per usual, but you noted how it was odd that he donned a suit despite there being no scheduled meeting that day. At lunch break, he surprised you again by shouting some stupid excuse and rushing out, returning not much later, entirely soaked from a sudden storm. But the ring was safe in his pocket. He proposed right then and there in the office, in a wet suit and with messy hair clinging to his face. In that moment, enveloped by the warmth of your resolute “yes” and the fire of your lips on his, Kenma decided that summer was forever to be his favourite season. 


End file.
